1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desalination systems and, more particularly, to a multi-effect desalination system including a thermal vapor compression system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple effect desalination with thermal-vapor compressor (MED-TVC) is a process used for sea water desalination. Typically, MED-TVC systems produce desalinated (distillate) water from seawater (salt water), through a multi-stage system which includes horizontal tube bundles at each stage. In each stage, vapor condenses inside the tubes. Saline water evaporates in one stage, and the vapor flows into the tubes of a subsequent stage. Each stage reuses energy from a previous stage. However, the vapor velocity inside the heat tubes drops dramatically as it condenses along the heat tubes resulting in a large decrease in the heat transfer coefficient of condensation throughout the heat tubes' inner surface. Also, the two phase pressure loss caused by vapor condensing inside the heat tubes is high, leading to considerable temperature loss and an increase in heating surface area.
Thus, an improved multi-effects desalination system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.